


如得至宝

by Elena159



Series: 超英AU [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chelsea FC, M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: “至宝”到底是什么，每个人心里都有自己的选择超英AU，故事平行于VA《夺宝奇缘》cp丁扎，kun席提及，一句话皮法特兰
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard, hint of Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, hint of Frank Lampard/John Terry, hint of Sergio Agüero/David Silva
Series: 超英AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369408
Kudos: 2





	如得至宝

【0】

周五夜里，或者按准确的时间算，离周六也不到一个小时了，凯文·德布劳内如这周的每一天一样，开车回到自己的公寓。只不过这次与前几天都不相同的是，他注意到自己家楼下新开了一家汉堡店。这个点街上几乎没什么人了，来往的车辆也不太多，这家汉堡店孤独地亮着灯，像是陪着这里寂静的深夜。

这可不算常见，德布劳内想，就像这家汉堡店的店主一直在等着什么人一样。

把车停好后，带着一点好奇，德布劳内推门走进了这家汉堡店。开门的声音似乎也惊起了店主，德布劳内听到前台后面啪的一声像是掉了什么东西，然后一个穿着深蓝色外套的男人站了起来，“你好，”虽然隔着有一段距离，他也能看到店主向他微笑着，“这么晚了，我给你打个半价的折吧，要来点什么？”

“谢谢，”德布劳内把手里的包放在店里的桌上，走近了一点去看菜单，果不其然十种里有九种能让瓜迪奥拉疯掉——原则上说，德布劳内并不是曼城那些具有特殊能力的超英，他的工作基本属于996的程序员内勤，从他下班这个点也能看出一二，但是瓜迪奥拉曾经曰过，在超英这么大规模、基本无规律的工作状态和工作压力下，通过健康食品保持良好的身体素质是很有必要的，德布劳内深以为然——不过考虑到这里也没什么健康的食物，并且因为指挥阿圭罗处理了一批泄露的化学药品于是加班到了深夜，对吃点什么的渴望显然战胜了健康饮食的金科玉律，毕竟也就是一次而已，德布劳内点了一份牛肉汉堡和蛋挞，拿起自己的包坐到了离前台最近的位置。

虽然是刚来曼彻斯特，第一次把店开到这么晚，但将近午夜的时候还有人来，阿扎尔也没有料到。来人看起来身材瘦高，肤色在白炽灯光下越发看起来白的反光，午夜时分难免看起来有些困倦，想来是附近工作或居住的人，深夜晚归，来找点夜宵吃。

普通人总归是有普通人的辛苦，生活不易，都是如此。阿扎尔设定好了温度和时间，又把蛋挞放进烤箱，悄悄地在后面观察着深夜的顾客。只见他从包里拿出笔记本电脑，正在敲着键盘，阿扎尔观察了一会儿直到烤箱时间到后的提示音才回过神来，却见德布劳内从笔记本屏幕之后，困惑地看着他。

阿扎尔并没有偷窥被发现后的心虚，坦然把烤箱里的蛋挞拿出来，又找了塑料杯倒了一杯牛奶，一起放在托盘上端给了德布劳内，“抱歉，汉堡还要等一会儿才好，这杯热牛奶就当是我的歉意补偿。”

德布劳内道了谢，把笔记本推到了一旁，转着杯子试了试温度，牛奶还是温热的，“一般的快餐店不是会提供可乐这类碳酸饮料吗？”

加班的人不是更应该好好休息吗，阿扎尔从冰箱里拿了瓶冰可乐，坐到了德布劳内对面，“因为我是曼彻斯特关爱青年人睡眠协会荣誉会员。”

“是吗？”德布劳内跟着阿扎尔胡诌的“协会”说了下去，“贵协会不以身作则早点关店睡觉吗？”

阿扎尔叹了口气，“要不是白天还有工作，我也不想这个点还在做这份兼职。不瞒你说，我最大的愿望就是做一个自己的快餐连锁店，就这样想什么时候开店什么时候开，想什么时候关门什么时候关。”

“还能想吃多少汉堡，就吃多少汉堡，是吗？”德布劳内轻笑了一声，打趣道。

“我最近明明有坚持健身！”阿扎尔下意识地低头看了看，抬头便见德布劳内一脸的“我就是随口一说竟然料事如神”的表情，愤愤地想说话，德布劳内却笑了出来，阿扎尔生气的表情一下子也绷不住了，“那你呢？不考虑可行性，你最希望做什么呢？”

“大概是世界和平吧。”以德布劳内的工作，这个愿望虽然看起来奢侈，但确实是各大超英组织一直以来努力的方向，不仅是地球上各个国家地区相安无事，还有在那么多人类已知的未知的突发事件中保护地球。

然而这毕竟看起来太过遥不可及与理想主义，旁人看起来大概会当他是敷衍一句，可是对面坐着的店主一手揪着易拉罐的环，似乎是认真考虑着他的愿望的合理性，最后得出了结论，“我觉得你这个愿望比我的要难实现多了。”

“容易实现的愿望就不叫愿望了，那叫deadline。”德布劳内淡定地喝了一口牛奶，不得不说糖加的有点过多了。

阿扎尔点点头，举起了手中的可乐，“那祝我们都会过上想过的生活。”

【1】

门铃声响起的时候，德布劳内刚黑进一家超反论坛并且注册好了账号，正一边充当想要帮忙做事的萌新，一边浏览着论坛过去的一些记录，来寻找自己关于手头的案子的蛛丝马迹。

桌上的音响里放着的新闻声里门铃听着断断续续地，阿扎尔在门外等了几分钟才等到德布劳内来开门，“抱歉抱歉。”德布劳内赶紧把阿扎尔迎进客厅，阿扎尔把手上的两大袋子吃的端起来一点，“这个放哪里？”

德布劳内顺手把桌上的音响拿到壁柜上，里面还在放着近日曼彻斯特的新闻，德布劳内正要顺手关了音响，阿扎尔拦了拦，“等一下，这新闻说的事最近好像挺火的，我们听听吧。”

新闻里放着的是近来的几起超自然力量入室盗窃案，发生的时候被盗者家里多数没有人，回来也没见过什么痕迹，当地警方查起来几乎毫无头绪。只有少数一两起案子发生时，恰好在家的屋主只看到家里的首饰、手表、还有其他一些杂七杂八的东西往窗外飞出去，什么人或者什么仪器一点影子都没有，线索没有只把人吓得不轻。

出了这种怪力乱神的事以后，曼彻斯特当地警方便将这些案子的案卷资料移交给了当地的超英组织，摆在了瓜迪奥拉的面前。曼城超英们勘察了场地，几乎整个组织的外勤用了世界各地的超自然力量，都没发现除了被盗物品移动外的一切痕迹，于是瓜迪奥拉让德布劳内日常盯着这个案子，看看销赃或者其他的地方能不能找到线索。

德布劳内听着新闻播报完了，伸手把音响关了。这音响用蓝牙连着电脑，放的是他自己剪辑的所有这个盗窃案的新闻循环播放，若是让阿扎尔听到他反反复复播放着同一系列案子的新闻，怕是要引起怀疑了。

好在阿扎尔看起来早就被茶几上的几本书吸引了注意力，也不是很在乎之前说的感兴趣的新闻，德布劳内这才松了口气。

阿扎尔扭着头观察书的封面书籍，他的荷兰语水平大概只能认出这几本书都是荷兰语，于是好奇地问，“这些书是荷兰语？你是荷兰人吗？”

难以想象他俩现在已经很熟了——德布劳内经常下班后去阿扎尔的店里坐坐，周末有时候会点他店里的外卖然后阿扎尔送来顺路德布劳内家里坐坐，瓜迪奥拉大概会为德布劳内最近的饮食不健康程度疯掉——但是好像两人除了姓名以外，个人信息知道的也不多，只大概从阿扎尔的口音上听不是英国人，恐怕是和自己一样身在异乡做客，“比利时人，准确地说，弗拉芒人。”

“你竟然是弗拉芒人！”阿扎尔的语气半是惊讶半是调笑，“我可真不敢相信我给弗拉芒人做了这么多汉堡！”

“瓦隆人？这可真有趣。”德布劳内也并未想到他感到投缘的新朋友也是比利时人，颇有些他乡遇故知之感，对着阿扎尔的惊呼，他也顺着说下去，“按照我们两地互骂被诅咒的人与凡夫俗子的传统，我们俩应该当场绝交才对。”

瓦隆与弗拉芒的争端，除了俗世那些经济政治文化方面的，其中一条不怎么为外人所知的，是在很久以前欧陆流动性不怎么强时，当前比利时境内所有有记载的超能力者，几乎都是瓦隆人。诚然瓦隆人并非全部都是超能力者，但在超能力者可如今日被广大公众接受前，到底超能力是一种诅咒还是不会诞生超能力者的民族先天低人一等，成了瓦隆与弗拉芒旷日持久的战争起点。

“绝交就绝交，反正我以后不会给你送外卖了。”嘴上如此说，阿扎尔还是直接坐到沙发上等德布劳内给他倒水喝。

“我又不会再点了。”德布劳内边把水递给阿扎尔边说。

当代口嫌体正直的弗拉芒/瓦隆人，阿扎尔与德布劳内内心吐槽。

两人一起吃了午饭，又打了两把FIFA，阿扎尔这才离开德布劳内家。期间德布劳内还有些好奇，毕竟是周末的中午，阿扎尔那边不应该是客流量最高的时候？怎么他总是宁愿工作日晚上开都不加班加点周末开门？

是的，给德布劳内送的外卖都还是把阿扎尔电话喊醒起来刚做好的。

阿扎尔抱着薯条，悠悠地说道，“工作已经很累了，就不要把兼职也搞得这么紧迫吧。”

这看起来很符合阿扎尔的哲学，累也好难也罢，总是能找到办法怡然自得起来，这与德布劳内总是试图掌控一切的哲学看起来有些矛盾。

或者说，互补。

或许这才是他和阿扎尔一见如故的原因。

临走前阿扎尔像个生怕小伙伴忘了明天和自己约好再出来玩的孩子，握着门把手反复确认了好几遍，“你以后还是会来我店里吧？”

“会的会的。”德布劳内也不厌其烦地答道。

出去后关上门，阿扎尔敛了笑容，这些日子里反复看了好几遍的新闻，似乎又在耳畔响起。

“这已经是伦敦本月第五起类似的入室盗窃案，目前仍然没有可疑的凶手……”

“……丢失的财物以金属类为主，除贵金属外，还包括不少金属类的家具……”

“……这一系列盗窃案多发于深夜，集中在23点至次晨两点之间……，”

这一系列盗窃案第一次发生在西伦敦时，切尔西的超英们认为这是通过超自然力量的入室偷盗财物案子，可是销赃渠道没有消息，大型冶炼厂也没有见有把大量金属熔了铸成别的东西的事。换而言之，伦敦这系列入室盗窃案子，所有丢失的东西就像凭空消失了一般。

他们变换了思路，从案子发生的地方找规律，但横看竖看都觉得像是随机挑选的地方，受害者的背景资料里也没什么共性。

不为获利，没有地点规律，也没有特定目标，似乎除了全伦敦做好布置守株待兔地等着下一起案子发生，也没有更好的办法。然而伦敦之大，即便各家超英组织放下成见地联合撒网，要做到面面俱到也是难于登天。

转机出现在一列伦敦前往曼彻斯特的火车上，一开始只是在火车站追踪别的案子的赃物时，意外发现列车上有旅客的行李箱里有什么x光无法造影的东西，坐镇总部做内勤的科瓦契奇觉得有可能是和他们手上那桩无头案子有关，便通知了一直追踪这个案子的阿扎尔、佩德罗、法布雷加斯他们。

因为没有证据，他们也不能直接把人扣下，就先跟踪着，只是在曼彻斯特那人也没有什么异动。隔了几日又离开了曼彻斯特，那个奇怪的箱子却没有带走，这引起了阿扎尔的怀疑。于是三人分了工，佩德罗继续追踪可疑的人，阿扎尔和法布雷加斯则留在了曼彻斯特。

特里给了阿扎尔之前兰帕德在曼城短暂工作时候的一个据点的钥匙，阿扎尔便将这个据点改造成了一间小小的快餐店，四周都多是居民区，在这里方便观察又不引人注意。

他没有想到在这里会交到新朋友，同他一样的比利时人，却大概率不会像他一样有超能力。走下楼的时候，阿扎尔回头仰望德布劳内的公寓，我会保护凯文的，他想，以及这里和伦敦的普通人们。

【2】

装新入坑的反派角色心好累，在又一次在超反论坛里被质疑来意后，德布劳内心想。

不就是经常一眼看出你们的目的吗？怎么总是被怀疑是来卧底的？贵超反要智商不怎么行还怎么愉快地搞事儿啊。德布劳内思索着要不要再换个马甲，突然跳出来一条新的私信，【你是误入这个论坛的吧？】

在应付了各种以为他是卧底的质问后，这条私信倒是清纯不做作得很，还给他提供了一个不错的卧底思路，于是德布劳内回复，【也算是吧？不过这里还挺有意思的，就算以后把误入变成有意也无所谓。】

等了几分钟对面没有回复，德布劳内又补充了一句【那你呢？一般人可不会直接问我是不是误入的。他们都只会怀疑我是来卧底的。】

【我只是在好奇，怎么误入会误入到这里？】对方这次很快回复了，这个超反的论坛有各种悬赏的任务，但是以德布劳内这种见惯了各种大风大浪的经验来看，多数真是一些不怎么需要他们出动的小伎俩，真有毁天灭地的计划也不会散播到这里谈。

【只要有技术，什么不会找到？这就是互联网。】德布劳内回复了一句，【我猜你也是新来不久的吧？】

那边又沉默了一会儿，【我就知道你会看出来，我有一点平常没什么用的超能力，想做一点事情。如果你愿意的话，我们一起试试置顶里那个悬赏任务？】

德布劳内对素不相识的邀请有些诧异，又反复查了几遍自己的伪装IP地址，理论上应当无法被查到自己这里才是。或许就只是想找一个同是新人的陌生人做搭档？

德布劳内点进私信里提到的悬赏任务贴，发布者匿名，报酬却是不菲。而且奇怪的是，这么高的报酬，悬赏近来一个西班牙科学展上展出的一顶王冠，但这悬赏任务并非要夺回王冠，而是要分析出王冠的成分。德布劳内这便有点疑惑，王冠一般不都是各种金属吗？

他把这疑问私信发给了对方，对方发了一个西班牙科学展的公告链接。这展览的名字叫做“世间万物”，是一个环保主题的科技展，那顶目标王冠也是用一些废弃物品经过黑科技打造出来的，德布劳内把宣传文案的照片反复看了几遍，他并不知道这到底是什么黑科技，只觉得这王冠的金属感确实做得逼真，王冠正面的一块紫水晶更是做的浑然天成。真碰上科技爱好者，谁不想搞明白这王冠是怎么做出来的呢？

不对，德布劳内再次打开了论坛里悬赏得到王冠成分的界面，那些无影无踪的盗窃手法，如果用在这个西班牙科学展上呢？

德布劳内立刻知会了孔帕尼，看看曼城能不能抽出人手来帮着做展览的安保。他在私信里答应了对方，但这王冠究竟有什么奥秘，还要亲眼看看才知道。

阿扎尔通常不在工作日的中午开店，这个点他一般在四处调查可疑的线索，而这天不太相同，阿兹皮利奎塔从伦敦赶来，于是两人就坐在前台后面聊天。

“……这是你要的展览票。”阿兹皮利奎塔把两张科学展的票递给阿扎尔，“这展览在伦敦展览了七天，在曼彻斯特估计和伯明翰一样也是五天，后天下午就关闭了，你要想看这个，怎么不早在伦敦看？”

“这不是才注意到这个展览嘛，”阿扎尔把票夹在了自己的笔记本电脑主板和屏幕之间，“而且你看，这个展览在伦敦、曼彻斯特都展出过，至少有三分之二的地方是重叠的。”

“你想约会就直接说好了，大家就像不介意塞斯克又住到他和他家皮克当年住过的地方重温旧梦一样不会介意的——”迎着阿扎尔想出口的反驳，阿兹皮利奎塔在桌上比划着，“这个展览先在伦敦，然后伯明翰，然后曼彻斯特，然后利物浦，然后格拉斯哥和爱丁堡，哪里有三分之二的重叠率，想约会就约会去——”

正说着话，突然有人进门来，好巧不巧德布劳内忘记带东西所以中午回了趟公寓，没进门就看见阿扎尔今天竟然开门了，便进来看看。“凯文，”阿扎尔欢快地打招呼，一点也没有小心思刚被同事戳破的自觉，“你今天怎么回来地这么早。”

“回来拿东西，”德布劳内随意扫了一眼菜单，“要两个汉堡，打包。”

“好的。”阿扎尔一直在和阿兹皮利奎塔说话，就没有做好开店的准备，平常这种时候德布劳内也会进来帮忙，但阿兹皮利奎塔在旁边，德布劳内不太好进去，阿扎尔也就顺手指挥起了阿兹皮利奎塔，“你帮我从那个柜子里面拿出千岛酱，还有生菜在那边。”

两人做起来动作不慢，德布劳内这时候一直在前台站着，也不知道在想事情还是想别的，阿扎尔刚包好了一个，转身找盒子打包第二个，德布劳内拿起来就离开了，阿扎尔听到脚步声本以为德布劳内是找地方坐下了，再次转过来头时才发现他已经出了门。

“凯文。”阿扎尔喊了一声没有回应，从笔记本中取出了夹着的展览票，一挥手打好包的汉堡袋子自己飞到了他手里，然后和身后的阿兹皮利奎塔说了声，“帮我看一下店，我一会儿就回来。“

阿扎尔快走了几步，在电梯关门前追上了德布劳内。

“你少拿了一个。”阿扎尔挥了挥手里的袋子，决定把剩下的话出了电梯再说。

德布劳内不置可否，于是阿扎尔跟着他出了电梯，进了家门，把袋子放在习惯的位置。德布劳内还是一言不发，阿扎尔便走过去拉着他的手臂，“凯文，他是我朋友，我有事拜托他办他今天才来找我的，你就别……吃醋了吧。”

最后几个词说的小声，不过德布劳内是听得一清二楚，“谁吃醋了？！”

阿扎尔的目光在德布劳内渐渐红了的脸和两个袋子里的汉堡之间转来转去，“那我知道了，你是不好意思把给我多点的汉堡送给我吧。”

心思被揭穿后德布劳内的脸看起来又红了一个度，心里暗骂了几声kun这是出的什么馊主意，却还是把自己手里的那袋给了阿扎尔，“给你。”

阿扎尔没推辞，接过了以后说道，“我也有东西要给你，明天周六，我们一起去看那个叫'世间万物’的科技展？”

德布劳内看起来有些惊讶，答应得却是很快，“好。”

因为德布劳内下午还要回去上班，阿扎尔也没在他公寓里腻了太久，就下楼回店里了。德布劳内走进卧室把阿扎尔给他的票收好，和自己已经买好的两张一起。

【3】

展览票没有时间限制，两人中午一起在展厅附近吃了午饭，这才进去看展览。这时间段里人也不算多，进门安检时，德布劳内便注意到热苏斯站在展厅安保人员旁边——他前两天知会过孔帕尼能不能对展览的安保帮忙，现在看来已经做好了安排——热苏斯想和他打招呼，趁着阿扎尔在一边放包，德布劳内幅度微小地摇了摇头。

王冠在二楼中心，连带着大部分静态展品一起，而一楼主要是各种互动活动。进了门后阿扎尔一闪身就不见了，门口聚集了不少安检后整理东西的游客，德布劳内以为是人流一挤把他俩冲散了，便想到个附近人不多的地方等一等，阿扎尔突然又出现在了他的面前，并把一只耳机塞给他，“我去租了个讲解器，我们一起听吧。”

作为一个来之前把展览的功课做得事无巨细的人，德布劳内决定还是不提醒阿扎尔这个讲解器可以和自己的蓝牙无线耳机配对，两人便一起带着耳机听着展览馆的讲解从入场开始参观。

展览一层大概是科普游戏聚集地，四周多是跑来跑去的小孩子们，以及追着孩子们的家长，两人保持着共用一副耳机的距离没看了两三个项目，阿扎尔饶有兴致地从一个叫做“生命之源”的展台拿了一个小珠子，转身准备和德布劳内展示一下，回头却发现德布劳内的耳机不知道什么时候缠在了他的手臂上，人却不见了踪影，“凯文？”

阿扎尔把展台道具放回去，往前走了几步，四处寻找着德布劳内，“凯文？”

附近突然响起了一声尖叫，接着阿扎尔被几个小孩子连续撞了一下，他眼疾手快地扶起了在自己面前摔到的一个孩子，以避免被前后左右惊慌的人群踩踏。阿扎尔把孩子抱起来，“发生什么事了？”

“你看——”随着孩子手指的方向，阿扎尔看到一个巨大的布偶，像是以狮子为原型，又用各种废弃物装扮了一番，横冲直撞地朝前走着，阿扎尔伸手试图减缓他的脚步，而布偶本身似乎也有一股力量在试图掌握主动，周围工作人员忙着维持秩序清散人群，也被人群堵着，布偶原地东倒西歪地晃了几圈，最终坐在了地上。

阿扎尔离得不算近，直觉告诉他危机已经解除，他把孩子交给附近的工作人员，径自朝着布偶走了过去，出了人群，布偶像是认出了他，欢快地站了起来，周围本已安静下来的孩子们又吓得尖叫了起来。

“别怕，”阿扎尔向周围人群示意，“他只是想和你们打招呼，但不知道该怎么打招呼而已。”

阿扎尔转向布偶，伸出了手，“来，我拉着你的手。”

布偶乖乖地伸出手来，阿扎尔握住了它的一只手，“看，就像这样。”阿扎尔像和老友打招呼一样地与他握手，不发声用口型说道，“凯文。”

人群渐渐安静了下来，阿扎尔原本想拉着布偶让小孩子过来握一握手，来消除恐惧，但此时工作人员走了过来，阿扎尔便将布偶交给了工作人员。

眼见着工作人员已经掌控了局面，阿扎尔趁人不注意悄悄溜走了，布偶肯定不是人扮的，遥控的地方应该就在附近。他转了几个弯，果然看到一个小房间，门口写着“‘自然之友’控制室”。

想必布偶的名字就是“自然之友”，房间门开着，阿扎尔探头看了看没有反应，索性直接走了进去。

“埃登。”德布劳内果然在里面，这一点都不出乎阿扎尔的预料。

“你怎么在这里，我到处都找不到你。”阿扎尔自然地牵起德布劳内的手，“不过我一猜就是你在拯救世界。”

德布劳内得承认，被喜欢的人称赞自己“拯救世界”这样的说法让他心跳漏了一拍，从好多种意义上的。在一旁努力工作收拾残局的贝尔纳多·席尔瓦忍不住频频往他们这边看——曼城的超英们谁不知道德布劳内最近坠入爱河了，但可不是谁都有机会见见他们这位总是淡定掌控一切的最佳内勤究竟为谁而倾心。德布劳内生怕同事的八卦眼神引起怀疑，于是拉着阿扎尔走出了控制室，“我本来想去买饮料，”德布劳内指了指阿扎尔过来路上的一个方向，现在被人群挡着什么都看不到，“然后发现了这间控制室，你知道我的专业，看见这种运动捕捉的玩偶就好奇地来看看，谁知道遇上了这样的事。”

动作捕捉这点并不在阿扎尔的意料之外，他一开始阻挡布偶时就发现布偶并不是人扮的，那么总要有一种遥控布偶动起来的方法，他往控制室看了一眼，“但是既然是动作捕捉，那么控制室肯定有工作人员在旁，不太可能在这里失控。”

德布劳内点点头，“没错，而且也不是发射信号设备的故障，当时遥控程序应该是被人劫持了。”

“那么你呢埃登？你怎么会在那个地方？”德布劳内问道。

“我在找你啊，”阿扎尔理直气壮，“我看到布偶这里出事儿了，怕你在附近就过来了，哪知道布偶一看见我就起来了——总不能是一个布偶和我有仇吧——所以我就猜到是你了。而且我觉得在那时候消减孩子们的恐惧来避免其他意外伤害是有必要的，所以就站出来了。”阿扎尔知道总有一天他会把自己的能力、自己正在做的事告诉德布劳内，但他拒绝这么没有仪式感地就说了出来，于是半真半假地补了句，“那也算我们一起拯救了世界？”

或许确实是这样，德布劳内认真地点了点头，想着以后总会有机会把关于自己的事告诉他。

【我去看了王冠。】

回到自己的小店后，阿扎尔登陆上了超反论坛，和自己新认识的“合作伙伴”交流信息。他本来是在这个网站上看看有没有什么倒卖方式的，但意外地发现有一个明显不懂行的人也闯入了这个论坛——阿扎尔猜测这个人应该不会是超英组织的卧底，一来这种小打小闹的超反论坛实在犯不着劳动人力物力去时时刻刻监视着，二来不懂行到这种程度也太容易暴露了。

大概是闲着无聊的学生打开了新世界的大门？于是本着惩前毖后、治病救人、苦海无涯、回头是岸的精神，阿扎尔和对面的“新人”进行了交流，和他一起总是比误入什么大案策划中追悔莫及总是要好得多，于是阿扎尔约他一起去调查这个王冠的事。

那顶王冠位于第二层的正中央，用一个玻璃罩子罩着，阿扎尔扒着玻璃罩子盯着王冠，一边余光看到德布劳内在观察着旁边的展板，于是悄悄试图用自己的能力稍稍挪动一下王冠。

王冠外的玻璃罩子微微动了动，然而王冠没有。

阿扎尔以为是隔着玻璃影响了自己的法力，他感觉到玻璃窗并非完全密封，于是用自己身体挡着先稍稍抬起了一点玻璃罩，然后稳住玻璃罩再次尝试挪一下王冠，但是王冠依然纹丝不动

他放下了玻璃罩，凑到德布劳内身边，“有什么有趣的地方吗？”

德布劳内摘下耳机，给了他一个“明明是你拿的讲解器现在跑的比谁都快”的眼神，“有些挺浪漫的爱情故事，想听吗，不是实时的，可以重播一遍。”

“那还是算了，王室的故事不都一个样，特别是这种涉及珠宝的。”

“别忘了，这是个环保主题展，这个王冠可不是普通的珠宝。”德布劳内指着展板上的一行字，“这王冠的金属感应该是刷的涂料，但是里面的骨架说是多种废旧材料回收提取造出来的。”

【我也去看了。】对方很快回复了他，【确实很奇怪，如果说是废旧物品回收利用的话，悬赏这个的人是打算搞新的废品回收利用工业生产线吗？】

【我觉得我们还是别揣测目的了，】阿扎尔经验之谈，【要是有我们能理解的目的他们也就不会盯着不属于他们的东西了。】

【那么你觉得悬赏这个的人，他们自己会动手吗？毕竟可能有除了我们之外的其他人参与这件事，也许能引开大部分安保的注意？】

【也有可能。】阿扎尔想到了今天在展厅遇到的那个劫持布偶程序的意外，【而且除此之外如果真有人分析出了王冠的成分，那么也可能就是为他们做了准备。】

【这个展览是明天结束？再不动手也就没机会了。】

【明天晚上十一点才闭馆，在这个时间点动手的可能性很大，又是将近午夜了。】对方也提醒了他，阿扎尔给切尔西总部发了条消息，调一下当年总部对他的能力评估报告，说不定能从什么样的成分可能对他的法力无效这一点上，反向推测王冠究竟是什么。

【4】

眼看着时间快到了展出结束的时候，阿扎尔想去周围看看他们推测中的在最后时刻动手会不会发生，德布劳内却突然约他出去吃晚饭。阿扎尔本想直接推了，可是德布劳内的邀请好他们约会的地点离展馆也不算远，并且离闭馆时间也有一段时间，阿扎尔也就应下赴了约。

饭后不急着回家，两人便在附近散起了步，有意无意地绕着展馆四周转，转到了附近一个小公园里。此时天色已经暗了下来，正是晚高峰的时间段，公园里散步的人不太多，两人边走边聊，正看到公园的喷泉边有个年轻人蹲在喷泉池子边盯着池水发呆，德布劳内看着背影有些眼熟，“菲尔？”

菲尔·福登听到德布劳内的声音转过头，向他招手，“凯文，你来看看这里。”

德布劳内和阿扎尔走到喷泉池旁边，四周已经暗了下来，喷泉没有打开，虽有星星点点的装饰灯光，却并不能完全看清楚，两人盯着池子看了片刻，却也没有在水面发现什么东西。福登指着喷泉池表面不停升起的气泡，“这喷泉因为电路故障好久都没有打开了，也不换水，更不养鱼，这些泡泡是怎么回事？”

两人这才意识到这个池子的不同寻常，水下产生气泡，要么有能产生气体的反应过程正在进行，要么——水下或许有一种能呼吸的生物——阿扎尔和德布劳内同时想到这点，德布劳内拉起福登护在自己身后，阿扎尔按着德布劳内另一只手，随时准备挡在他前面，就在他准备用自己的能力试试水下到底有什么的时候，水面突然剧烈地搅动起来，“凯文，后退。”

两人推着福登退了几步，水里似乎有一大团影子腾空而起，阿扎尔正要动手，却看见德布劳内不知从哪里已经掏出了一把手枪，冲着那团黑影开了一枪。

黑影似乎是中枪后，挣扎缓了下来，阿扎尔脱口打趣了句，“原来你跟我约会还带枪啊，凯文。”

那团黑影发出了一声咆哮，也惊起了四周了散步逛街的人们，福登拔出了自己的魔杖，“荧光闪烁。”杖尖发出的荧光是点亮也是示意，英国的超能力者用魔杖表名自己的身份，看到突发意外已经有超英组织接管，最初慌神的路人们也安定了下来，有胆子大的就在远远地围观了起来。

德布劳内又开了几枪，然而出乎意料的是，那团黑影——或者说一个不知道是什么种类的怪物，把子弹全数吞了下去。“凯文，别开枪了。”阿扎尔一只手伸手发力，看看能否把怪物停在原地不动，也许是阿扎尔的外力压迫下，怪物冲着他们吐出了什么，阿扎尔赶忙把东西全推进喷泉池子去。

“菲尔，给总部报个信。”德布劳内一面让福登通知曼城总部，一面扫了一眼飘在池子上的东西——项链，钥匙，易拉罐，看起来全是体积不太大的金属——那些曼彻斯特的入室盗窃案，失踪的东西大多是都是各种贵贱金属，“埃登，这个怪物可能是曼彻斯特那几起连环入室盗窃案的凶手。”

阿扎尔此时已经停下了了试图用自己能力控制怪物的行为，而怪物看起来也不是热爱挑衅人类的类型，于是短暂地停火相安无事。阿扎尔也有功夫观察池子里的东西，半池子的金属就漂在水面上，阿扎尔跟着看过去，却发现怪物下方似乎还有东西，“凯文你看那儿，”阿扎尔指着怪物脚下，“那是铁锁链吗？”

“这就奇怪了，如果它能够吞下金属，为什么会被锁链控制？”

福登此时已经交代完了自己的守护神，放它去给总部报信，阿扎尔给法布雷加斯发消息时正好看了一眼，“原来哈利·波特那个系列是纪实文学啊，是不是大难不死的男孩儿也真的存在？”

“其实小说也是一种浅显易懂的科普方式，不是吗？”

阿扎尔回头看看越聚越多的看热闹的人群，他在英国也有几年了，这里确实对于超英的态度是他所见过的最亲切的，或许哈利·波特系列功不可没？

“但是霍格沃茨并不存在。”福登认真地说，“还有我觉得，那个锁链跟它根本没有接触。”福登的魔杖重新点起了荧光，在光下看得更明显，锁链似乎只是围绕在了怪物周围，“磁场不太可能，大概是电场吧。”

怪物看起来攻击性着实不强，但也并不放松对于面前三人的警惕，他们还在商议着可能的把怪物带走的方式，背后突然出现了两个金色的光圈，法布雷加斯和阿圭罗的身影出现在了光圈上。阿圭罗和法布雷加斯认识，互相打了个招呼后，法布雷加斯看了一眼阿圭罗出来的光圈，“大卫？”

“塞斯克，你怎么来了？”大卫·席尔瓦的声音从虚空，或者说光圈中传来。

“我们追伦敦的连环盗窃案的线索追到了曼彻斯特。”

德布劳内意味不明地看了阿扎尔一眼，“我们怀疑它就是这些盗窃案的凶手。”

法布雷加斯下意识抬手准备画圈，阿扎尔在一旁拦住了他，“它不主动攻击人，但是会还击，暂时别动手，我们先想想怎么把它带走。”

“我们分析电可能能困住它，但我们总不能让它这么飘着走，万一路上遇到意外挣脱了怎么办？”德布劳内接着说道。

阿圭罗靠近喷泉池观察了一会儿，“这些是那些案子里丢失的财物？埋在水底的吗？”

德布劳内与阿扎尔对视了一眼，“它吐出来的。”

阿圭罗上上下下左左右右打量了一番，“曼彻斯特和伦敦加起来近十起了，那么多被盗财物没有销赃的痕迹，难不成都在这儿？它怎么吞得下去？”

“这题我知道，因为它里面比外面大（bigger on the inside）。”福登抢答道。

“感谢你精彩的梗，菲尔。”德布劳内拍了拍福登，“说到它能把那么多东西吞下，其实还有一个难办的问题是，它吞东西的类型有可能有学习能力。”

阿扎尔点点头，“凯文第一次开枪是打中了它的，但随后的几枪子弹都被吞了下去，我们得确保它不会也把我们带走它用的容器吞了。”

这大概就是他们现在面对的难题，一个可能吞下任何东西的怪物，如何把它至少先带离居民区。法布雷加斯和席尔瓦隔空交流西班牙哪种咒语可以制造出电场的效果，阿扎尔扯了扯德布劳内，小声说，“凯文，你觉不觉得有一种可能，它是一种——”阿扎尔斟酌着词句，“心地善良的怪物？你看它自始至终都不主动攻击我们，我们的人越来越多也没有什么反应，就只在我们有类似攻击的动作时才进行自卫？”

“你是说，如果我们能放了它，或者说把困着它的电场解除的话，也能想办法劝它跟我们走？”

阿扎尔点点头。

“有这样的可能性，但我们还不知道它是什么种类，它真的能听懂我们的话吗？”

“这个好办。”阿圭罗听到了他们的讨论，“我有办法，大卫，帮我加强一下好吗，这个距离有点远。”

背后的金圈里的一道金光一闪而过，德布劳内对阿扎尔解释，“Kun的能力叫做‘联结’，就相当于电台把接收和发射调到同一频段后能够收发交流一样，理论上讲可以实现跨所有有生命物种的沟通，对于有非自然力量的人类，通过一对一的联结也能做到部分能力的复制，不过这样的一对一联结只能和同一个人。”德布劳内眼神示意了后面的金色光圈。

“那是不是说，理论上讲他也可以知道每个人在想什么？”

德布劳内点点头，“如果他侵入你的大脑时你没有察觉的话。”

“不仅如此，”法布雷加斯补充，“他们这种种族天赋之中我所见过的最强的人，侵入大脑大多数人根本不会察觉，不需要建立联结就能获取一部分有限的能力。”

看着目瞪口呆的阿扎尔，福登欢快地问，“需要我教你大脑封闭术吗？”

【5】

他们回到曼城总部时，大卫·席尔瓦在门口等他们，“医疗组已经准备好了，先让它去检查一下。”跟在阿圭罗身旁的怪物温顺地走过去蹭蹭席尔瓦的膝盖，并没有作为涉案嫌疑生物的自觉，席尔瓦蹲下来摸了摸它的背，“先进去吧，佩普在里面等你们。”

“佩普还没走吗？”阿圭罗示意怪物回来，一边问道。

“本来要走了，听你们有了消息，就留下来等了等。”

席尔瓦把怪物交给了医疗组的拉波尔特，引着他们进了值班的办公室，曼城的内勤们几乎都聚在了这里，以及瓜迪奥拉。他们依次打了招呼，瓜迪奥拉问法布雷加斯，“来追查也不知会一声，交流一下情报。”

“我们追到曼彻斯特来也是事出突然，”法布雷加斯解释，“一时也不知道曼彻斯特哪家负责这个系列案子，仓促之间如果都说一声怕打草惊蛇，我和埃登就先在这边查着了。”

瓜迪奥拉点点头，“先说说你们的发现吧。”

马赫雷斯已经把他们先传回来的怪物照片摆在屏幕上，“生物比对已经在做了，结果还要等一会儿。”

“这种生物能够把金属类物品吞下，但自体可能没有消化功能或者消化速度极慢，这或许可以解释伦敦与曼彻斯特所有案子的共性之一是丢失的大多数金属制品，并且他面对我们时吐出了各式各样的金属物品。”德布劳内介绍道，“并且我们认为该生物对可吞噬的物品具有被动学习性，可能出自于自卫，并不主动吞噬周围环境中的物品。”

“有人以投掷等方式训练他吞噬金属制品，但他无法描述其相貌。”阿圭罗讲到了自己的沟通结果。

“排除通过偷盗获利的方式，也就是说，他们还没有得到他们通过训练这种生物所想要得到的东西，所以暂时把它他藏在了曼彻斯特——”

“王冠——”德布劳内和阿扎尔突然同时说道。两人对视了一眼，在他们更早的时候愉快地接受了他们其实从事的是同一类工作后，他们又发现一个事实，他们就是在那个论坛里相约一起调查王冠的人。

“我就知道，哪会有普通人随随便便就黑进一个地下超反论坛。”阿扎尔半开玩笑说道。

“我就知道，良心未泯的新手超反也没那么常见。”模仿阿扎尔的句式和语气，德布劳内说道。

阿扎尔瞪了他一眼，德布劳内给了他一个“说正事”的眼神，便接着说道，“我和埃登在一个地下超反论坛发现有人在悬赏‘世间万物’科学展展出的一顶王冠的主要成分分析，猜测可能是为了训练这种生物。”

“我和凯文一起去看了那个王冠，表面看起来像是金属，也许误导了想要得到它的人们，但是或许金属涂料掩盖下的材料有什么秘密？今晚展览就结束了，我们得去看看。”

德布劳内交接过了有关那个论坛的地址之类的，便和阿扎尔一起又到了展馆附近。为了避免打草惊蛇，他们找了对面的一家写字楼，在二层找了个没人的窗口，方便盯着对面二层王冠的动向。

“其实那天我悄悄放了个小东西，”阿扎尔按了下自己的手表，“能摄像记录王冠移动过程的，不过现在看来还没离开展览。”

“那就巧了，我让加布里埃尔在换防的时候放了个GPS定位仪，总部应该能看到定位。”

再一次的默契让两人并不意外，此时已经接近展览停止的时间，展馆也有一段时间没有访客了，工作人员已经开始整理东西。

“所以，你的‘平常没什么用’的超能力，是隔空取物？”

“你还记得啊，”阿扎尔伸手在他眼前晃了一下，窗口的玻璃打开了一段，“不过确实平常没什么用，移动不了那个王冠。”

“也就是那个王冠可能能阻断超能力所以有些人想要？”

“也许吧。”

王冠此时已被工作人员收了起来，阿扎尔的手表开始有实时图像传送。

“其实，我对你有过一点怀疑，在展览馆的时候。虽然你说的都很有道理，但是太巧了，我总觉得你并不是单纯的热心人。”

阿扎尔看起来有点“委屈”，“你竟然怀疑我！而我一直都觉得你是个很好的人。”

“但我觉得这样挺好的，我是说，我和你之间。”德布劳内盯着王冠，并没有在看阿扎尔。

阿扎尔抬起头，发现德布劳内仍然在盯窗外，悄悄露出个笑容，“我也觉得，你是最好的。”

王冠已经被工作人员装到了车上，启程开往了下一个展出地点。

【彩蛋1】

德布劳内走进曼城总部大楼时，萨内一阵风一样的窜到他身边，“凯文你快来看。”

“发生什么了？”德布劳内一头雾水地被萨内拉到总部的快递架子旁。

“来收你的快递吧！”萨内指着满满的几个货架说道。

某知名不具的阿姓男子在夜里收到了男友的电话“问候”——“埃登你寄这么多零食到底要做什么？！”

“要吃啊。”阿扎尔愉快拿起平板，计划起了下次去曼彻斯特的日程。

【彩蛋2】

“肉你能吃吗？猪肉？牛肉？鸡肉？”另一位知名不具的阿姓男子试图投喂自家新宠物。

“Kun你赶紧停下！你喂什么他不都能吞下去吗！”似乎比新主人更能直观感受到主人男友的怒气，目前已经愉快变成宠物的“怪物”倒地一滚求抚摸求抱抱，大卫·席尔瓦忍不住走过去揉了揉目测能有一只成年边牧大小的宠物，“这么大只还撒娇，这都跟谁学的。”

**Author's Note:**

> bigger on the inside是dw梗
> 
> 另外对剧情做一点解释：
> 
> 1、为什么王冠最后没有人动手  
> 王冠没有问题，有问题的是王冠上的那块宝石，这个故事里训练生物意图偷盗王冠（宝石）的人，就是《夺宝奇缘》中毁掉vvd手里那块宝石的人们，《夺宝奇缘》中也提到了英国境内存在两块宝石，vvd的一块和科学展一块，反派对这两块都做了准备，但是只销毁一块就够了，既然毁了vvd那块，就放过了科学展上这块
> 
> 2、为什么毁了vvd那块而不毁这块  
> 欺负vvd没有超能力  
> 训练生物吞宝石并没有成功，宝石的力量过于强大，可以隔空移动物体的扎动不了，可以控制能量流动的萝卜动不了，毕竟一个星球的至宝哪能是随随便便就动得了的  
> 但是反派也不能直接说我们要的不是王冠而是宝石对吧


End file.
